


The Ever Changing Future

by Byakko-chan (Darksinokaru)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure, Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Second P.O.V. "you", sarcastic narration, strong female lead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Byakko-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is ever changing, never was it such a thing to follow a predictable path. Not even to someone who can see the future can accurately predict it. All it takes is one word; a shift in footing, that can change the course of things to come for years. You could see the unpredictable future but like everyone else, you could never give an accurate prediction.</p><p>You weren’t supposed to go. You were supposed to remain on Earth while the others searched for the Dragon Balls on Namek. However, the tapestry of fate had been woven, and the strings of destiny had pulled you into an unforgettable adventure that changed not only your life, but the course of history.</p><p>Vegeta/You</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball Z, any of its characters or plot. 
> 
> This is a fic which puts the reader "you" into the Dragon Ball Z series as a character adventuring, much begrudgingly, on Namek.
> 
> I leave certain bits of information open for traits to be chosen, in ideal your own traits.
> 
> Eye color: (e/c).--Input eye color.  
> Hair color: (h/c).---input hair color. In some fics I also include and L for hair length.  
> The inputting of your name or another of choice is left as a blank underscore: _____________.

_“Well, well, well… you certainly don’t see this everyday,” a very familiar, deep, gruff voice announced with a mocking lilt to his voice. You stopped breathing and slowly looked up into menacing obsidian eyes. The eyes of a demon... he smirked…._

 

 

Part 1

 

Oh how had you let yourself get into this? You weren’t even supposed to be on Namek! But Bulma didn’t want to be the only girl on the trip to Namek and so she childishly pestered you until you gave in, just to save yourself peace of mind. Man, your cousin could be so damned selfish and pig-headed sometimes. A pampered brat really, and largely most of the time, an idiot. She had no common sense whatsoever. She made sure you could not leave however, when she announced your ability to see the future as an excuse to bring you along. You would have been happy to walk away at that moment of betrayal had it not been that Krillin and Gohan agreed that it could be useful. Such as knowing what the Namek terrain was like, how the Namek’s looked and acted… the whole shebang. Of course, she neglected to tell them that you couldn’t control your visions. Sometimes you had them-most of the time you didn't.

Of course later they found out about your handicap and weren’t too happy with Bulma's deception. They didn’t blame you though, and in fact, they felt sorry for you. It was obvious that you were extremely unhappy about the entire incident. It was easy to deduce that Bulma had twisted your arm somehow. Bulma may have been an spoiled child a lot of the time, but she was indeed a crafty one when she wanted to be.

So, back to present. 

It was discovered that there was a Dragon Ball not too far from where you and Bulma were camped out in your oh so cozy little cave. Krillin had taken off to meet this Guru Namek and Gohan had gone off to see if he could possibly find any struggling Namekian’s and help them. The Dragon Ball was located five miles to the north. Great, five miles there and back. It would be a long haul and of course, Bulma bitched about not being made for such of activity, so she appointed you to retrieve the said item.

In order to remain as inconspicuous as possible you had denied any attempts of Bulma to get you to ride an air scooter. It would make too much noise and force you out in the open. Unlike Bulma you had common sense, which you seriously doubted she possessed.

You were pissed and admittedly terrified. Just like Bulma you were a weak, normal earthling, and a girl at that; you didn’t think you could even throw a punch without hurting yourself. So you tried your best to move around unidentified, which was a stressful and tiring feat. Unlike your oh so dear cousin, you were more practical; you were… er… more aware and were able to actually grasp the seriousness of your current situation. On a foreign planet crawling with evil creatures that were ready to no doubt kill you on sight.

It had been smooth sailing until you found the horrifying scene of a destroyed Namek village by a large river, the place was littered with dead bodies; it was the village that Gohan and Krillin were pretty sure they had felt Vegeta’s energy earlier in the day. You’d never seen a dead person before, and either green or not it was mortifying. You weren’t one for tears, but as you looked over the vicious remnants of the massacre, you were overcome with powerful, raw emotion. You sank to your knees and cried into your hands as your heart squeezed painfully in your chest; even the children… how horrid. When the override of emotion was spent you collected yourself. You weren’t good at digging but you couldn’t stand to see them as they were. It took you hours to drag their dead weight into their destroyed homes. When you were done you looked at the desecrated village. The children had been the most painful… they were so light compared to the adults… so easy to carry... so young and weak… hell, you were probably stronger than they were.

“I promise. We’ll wish you all back,” you whispered to the wind as you brushed some fly away strands of (h/c) hair from your face. Pulling out the radar you returned to your original task. 

The Dragon Ball. You followed the radar, which lead you to the large green river the village was nestled against.

 _‘Oh. So maybe this is why it’s still here. They must have sensed Vegeta and hid it in here. Which means he didn't find it,’_ you sighed and shook your head. You couldn’t believe that man was going to marry Bulma and become a protector of earth. Even if he would never admit it.

Now, you had a problem. You were an okay swimmer but not the greatest, and to make matters worse, who knew what was in there?

_‘I’m not gonna get eaten if I go in there, am I?’_

You glanced around you. Shit, you didn’t want to get wet either when you had to walk back all that way with only the clothes on your back. How come you never foresaw things like this? You would have brought a change of clothes if you’d known. Sighing again you pulled your shirt off and unbuttoned your pants before sliding them off, your shoes and socks joining in the small pile you made on the bank. You would just have to deal with wet underclothes, there was no way you were stripping butt naked. It would be bad enough if someone found you like in your bra and panties, especially if it was the bad guys.

Taking a deep breath you walked into the water, which was cold and refreshing against your heated skin. Namek was surprisingly humid and so you were glad for the coolness. Once in deep enough you swam out and down into the murky green water, eyes open for anything possibly dangerous, and of course for the Dragon Ball.

After a few moments your lungs felt about to burst so you swam back up to the surface, taking in a deep breath when you broke through the water, you hair flying back and slapping the back of your head. After taking a few deep breaths you sucked in more air and dived back down. The search was like that in repetition until you finally spotted something orange in color nestled against some large boulders. However, despite your surge of excitement, fate was against you when you felt the crushing need for oxygen and swam back to the top. Breaking for air you gasped a few times, grateful for the oxygen.

“Well now. I certainly wasn’t expecting this,” a deep voice called with a strong lilt and you gasped as your eyes followed the sound to up above you. Standing on a rock that jutted out of the river was a man that you recognized as wearing the same armor as Vegeta had worn when he had come to Earth. However, he definitely wasn’t a Saiyajin. For one, his skin was blue and his long hair that went back into a thick braid was green. It waved in the wind with his cape from where he stood, muscular arms crossed over his stomach. He was very muscular, you could practically feel how superior he was to you in ability. You swallowed thickly. Shit, this was always just your luck. Not to mention, you were naked and now you were aware of a Dragon Ball down below you. 

“Well, earthling. Since it seems Vegeta has joined in league with you, tell me where he is. Surely you must know,” the alien asked with a chuckle as his eyes kept themselves trained on you. You frowned. Perfect. Fucking perfect. An image flashed into your mind and you gasped in surprise from its brutal clearness. You saw… this man’s downfall… at Vegeta’s hands. Wow, that was unexpected.

“I don’t know,” you called up and he raised a delicate brow and fell from the sky, stopping with a gust of wind just above the water's surface, his body close to you. You jerked in the water, your heart accelerating in speed. What the hell were you supposed to do now?!

“I’m not stupid you know. Your earthling friends also saved that Namek child earlier too. So tell me or I shall be cross,” the man demanded and you whined as your eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry,” you stated bitterly. “I have no idea where he is. I haven’t seen him. And anyway, we’re not friends of Vegeta’s. He’s our enemy,” you explained and the man hummed.

“Is that so?” he asked and you nodded. He sighed in a bothered way. “So you really don’t know where the monkey is?”

“No,” you affirmed. Oh you wished you could get away. The chance of this guy killing you rose by the second.

“So then I guess I should finish you off quickly then, shouldn’t I?” he deadpanned and your heart slammed hard in your chest as your eyes widened. You froze, your legs somehow still managing to kick and keep you above water. How, you didn’t know. You didn’t want to die! Not now! You weren’t even supposed to be on Namek! Stupid Bulma! You saw light filling the area, felt the heat, and knew he that was getting ready to blow you away.

“W-wait!” you cried in desperation and after a moment, the light faded.

“Have you decided that you know Vegeta’s whereabouts after all?” the man asked, his voice giving into a tint of hope. You shook your head and hesitantly looked up.

“I can tell you something very important though,” you offered and he raised a brow again as his arms crossed over his stomach.

“I’m listening,” he urged, his tone somewhat curious.

“I can see the future… and… just a moment ago… I saw your future,” you started in deep breaths and he laughed haughtily; you immediately glared up at him. “I’m serious!” you snapped and he re-crossed his thick muscular arms over his chest. “If I tell you… will you let me go?” he hummed thoughtfully.

“Maybe,” he tossed into the air nonchalantly and you sighed. Who knew if you would be saved or not.

“Beware of Vegeta,” you declared as you looked up at the alien seriously, eyes hard. “He will kill you if you are not careful,” you informed. He blinked at you comically before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

“Vegeta? Vegeta! Kill me?” he bellowed his hearty laughter to the sky. “Surely you can’t be serious!” you knew it. This guy was too pompous to realize how soon his downfall would come to him.

“I’m serious! If you’re not careful you’ll die!” you argued and he stopped laughing, his expression becoming serious. “Vegeta’s power continues to grow!” you added with venom.

“If what you say is true then,” the alien hummed as his expression became thoughtful before it lit up in realization. He looked down at you sternly.

“Get out of the water,” he ordered and you gasped and sputtered, your face turning red.

“Wh-what?!”

“You heard me,” he smirked.

“B-but I’m not… Why?!”

“I’m going to take you to Lord Frieza and let him decide what to do with you. If he decides he believes you, you may live a while longer and make use of that ability. If not, either he or I will kill you,” the man declared and your heart dropped into the pit of your stomach. No, no, no! Not this!

Why was your life so fucking screwed up?

“Fine!” you hissed before you swam over to the shallow side of the river near the bank, and the man landed on his feet on the ground by your clothes. You felt your cheeks flush again and his smirk grew when his eyes found your pile of clothing.

“You know, you’re not to bad looking, for another species,” he smirked and you glared. Okay, you were definitely were not coming out.

“Can you turn around?” you asked as you wrapped your arms around yourself under the water.

“No,” was his point blank response.

“Please?” you begged and the curve of his mouth dipped low.

“Get out,” he ordered as he looked down at you sternly. You shook your head. You would rather die.

“Come on! It’s not like I’ll be able to run away! You would catch me in an instant!” you cried, nearly begging, and the man noticed it too. He smirked; somehow the look was disturbingly lustful, which caused a horrid chill to run down your spine and your heart to flip in your chest. After a moment he finally turned, white cape fluttering behind him in the annoyed movement.

 _‘Perv,’_ you growled to yourself as you slowly you made it to your clothes when an idea hit you. Maybe… maybe you could still get away! Disappointingly you would have to get your clothes wet, which you’d been trying to avoid, but it was better than dying or whatever else could happen. You shuddered at the memory of the way he had looked at you. 

Cautiously, you tried to make as little noise as possible you walked backward into the water so that you could keep your eyes on the enemy. When you were passed your shoulders in the water you sank down till your head was under and quickly pushed yourself through the water until it was deep enough to allow you to use your legs to propel yourself into a hard swim.

You didn’t stop. You swam as hard as you could, and when the need for oxygen became too great you cautiously broke to the surface just enough to get the top of your face out to gasp in shaky breaths. Then you would go back down and swim. Your legs, arms, and chest burned but you couldn’t stop. You were getting away! You had not noticed any sort of disturbance in the water, which appeared to suggest he had not found you yet; as you were sure he had to have noticed your absence. You were getting away! Alive! And the Dragon Ball would still be safe in the murky waters for you to return for... when you felt brave enough for it.

When you felt like you couldn’t take it anymore you swam toward what looked like a shallow area where the sun light up the water and broke through the surface. Gasping for breath you sat down so that the water hovered just above your bra. You scooted against the curved cliff face behind you and looked around. To your right you saw green grass and flat land, and to your left the curved cliff looked like it went on for a while, running along the river in the direction you’d come from, the green sky was also clear. You heaved a sigh of relief and sagged a little.

 _‘Thank God,’_ you gasped when another image burst your mind. Your ability seemed to be surprisingly strong for some reason. You’d never had so many visions so close together before. Before you had been lucky if you had one in six months. 

In your vision you saw Vegeta, beaten and bleeding, gasping in ragged breaths, it was clear he was in a lot of pain. He was lying just inside a rocky little cavern off from the sight of a horrible battlefield, hidden. It appeared he had actually crawled into it. You stood up on aching, jelly legs and took a deep breath. You were still so soar. Your thighs were burning in agony just from standing. Once you reached land you pulled on your soaking wet clothes and fumbled through the area, toward where your vision whispered the location of Vegeta.

 _‘He’s close!’_ you panted as you used the cliff for support until you got passed it and then forced your legs to stumble you forward. It felt like an eternity, but you eventually made it to the rocky cavern and stumbled inside. You spotted Vegeta on the ground and crawled on hands and knees deeper into the low ceiling cave. You stopped and sat on your legs next to his crippled body and looked him over. He looked bad. He was covered in blood from his injuries and bruises were forming over various areas on his face. He suddenly grunted and an alarmingly vicious eye popped opened wide before he lurched up and lunged at you. You gasped when he grabbed you and used his body weight to knock you down and pin you, as he was too weak to do much of anything else.

“Who are you?! What are you doing here?!” he snarled viciously in your face and you cringed and winced. He was hurting you with his hands on your throat and his body crushing you. His hands were tightening their hold and you gasped in response as your heart slammed viciously in your chest.

“V-Vegeta! I’m… I’m only here to help! Please!” you rasped. “I’m just a weak earthling! I'm no threat!” you cried and then suddenly, as if just realizing what he had been doing, he released you, and after struggling to sit back up, slumped back heavily against the rocks he had been resting on previously, his breathing even more ragged.

“You should get lost. I’ve no interest in being around your kind,” Vegeta panted and you scowled as you gingerly rubbed your throat.

“Really?” you coughed as you shakily sat upright again. He watched you with one eye as you hovered over him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he growled in between pants, it was clear that exhaustion was taking him over.

“Helping you,” you declared flatly and Vegeta smirked.

“Why the hell would you help your enemy?” he asked and took another few deep breaths. You smiled.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m just stupid that way,” you shot back.

You couldn’t very well tell him it was because he would in the future become a good guy. Or that he would marry your cousin. So you opted to just give a random answer as you placed your hands over his chest.

“What do you… think you’re doing?” Vegeta grunted.

“Well, I’m going to try to help. I’m not very strong with it yet, but I can heal you a little bit,” you explained as you closed your eyes and concentrated all your positive energy into your palms. Slowly heat built up in your hands and with the right concentration, you felt the energy release. You worked for a while healing him until you felt nearly completely drained and let go of the concentration, letting your hands drop to the rocky floor. You gave a tired grin.

“There you go,” you sighed and looked at Vegeta; he had fallen asleep while you had healed him, your smile grew. Sitting against the wall by Vegeta you let your eyes drift shut, you were so tired, you could barely keep your eyes open.

“I still don’t understand why you helped me,” you jerked at Vegeta’s unexpected voice.

“Well, that’s why you’re a bad guy,” you sighed. “I’m so tired. I thought you were asleep,” you grumbled and heard a huff in response. You sighed again and closed your eyes.

“Just don’t expect me to return the favor,” Vegeta declared and you nodded.

“Yeah, yeah… Gotta keep up the selfish bad guy part. Gotcha,” you yawned and heard an undignified grunt, which drew a smile from you. You re-situated yourself to get comfortable and relaxed and went to sleep... right next to your enemy.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well things go from bad to worse when you find yourself in trouble. And who should push himself into your life again? Vegeta. Though his intentions may be less than honorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here's Part 2! I very much hope that this chapter is enjoyed and I hope that no one seems too OOC.

Part 2

 

When you woke up Vegeta was still asleep so you quietly crawled back out of the cove and into the warm sun… or suns. Your body was still fatigued and soar but you were sure that you could fetch the Dragon ball. You were also sure that the guy with the blue skin and green hair would have left already-very pissed off probably. But either way, you were intent on getting that damn Dragon Ball! You just hoped that your rotten luck did not get you killed in the process.

You walked, still in a daze when of course, lady luck decided to abandon you. 

“Hey! You there!” a scratchy voice called and you gasped and froze. You looked up and saw a man in the same kind of get up as the other guy with green hair and he had of course- found you. He looked like a lizard; gross.

_‘Fuck.’_

“You there! You the earthling girl Zarbon is looking for aren’t you?!” the man called as he lowered toward the ground. You blinked. Who was Zarbon? Was he the blue guy? “(L h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. You’ve got to be her!” you swallowed thickly as your heart rate accelerated. He knew your basic physical description, and being one of only about four earthlings; you were screwed. He landed on the ground and eyed you cautiously. He had been warned that you were sneaky by his superior, so he was going to be careful. 

“You’re going to come with me quietly and not cause any trouble, okay?” the lizard declared and you sighed and stood still. You were never going to escape this. He wrapped a muscular arm around your waist and hoisted you up like a sack under his arm and lifted into the air; you blanched, he reeked of armpit. You watched the ground grow farther and farther away as your stomach fluttered, your heart sinking with dread every second that ticked by; you really wanted to cry.

_‘All because Bulma had to send me out to get the fucking Dragon Ball.’_

 

Vegeta stood at the entrance to the cove. He was going to go about his next plan of action now that he was healed enough to go into action. He wasn't completely healed by any means, but he already felt better and stronger. Vegeta had not known that abilities to heal existed, it was quite something, and thanks to that he could go about his next plan of action, which was to somehow get Zarbon to take him to the recovery room without killing him. He had it all planned out. How he planned to steal Frieza’s Dragon Ball’s… 

But for the time being he had something else to do. Though minimal, that earthling woman's healing ability was useful enough to cause Vegeta to decide to capture her and trap her somewhere so that he could access to the woman's powers when he needed them. Vegeta hid against the side of the cove when he sensed a weak power level, but in his current state he did not want to chance being reported, not yet anyway. He glanced out into the sky and his mouth fell open slightly. It was one of Zarbon's subordinates and in his hold… that earthling woman that had helped him. Vegeta’s eyes hardened into a hateful glare and he grit his teeth.

_‘Damn!’_ Vegeta grunted in irritation, he was no hardy fool. The girl's power to heal was useful and if he wanted to make anymore use of it he needed her to be alive, and not in Frieza's clutches. Not to mention… he hated to admit it but… he really did owe the earthling since she had saved him from the brink of death. _‘Curses.’_

He gripped his fists and lifted into the air, stronger than before with some returned energy. 

_‘Well, he’s a weakling, if I kill him quickly he won’t be able to snitch on me to Zarbon,’_ Vegeta smirked and pushed off faster into the air after the minion. However, he came to a sudden stop and quickly turned behind a mountain ridge when he sensed Zarbon close by. 

_‘Damn it!’_ Vegeta growled in the back of his throat as he watched the blue skinned warrior fly over toward his subordinate. Zarbon put his fists on his hips and glared at her and she glared back. It almost appeared that the two had already had a run in. _‘If they did and she managed to escape I’ll have to give her some credit for it.’_

“I’m not going to Lord Frieza or whoever he is,” you declared sharply and Vegeta’s eyes widened as shock assailed him.

_‘They’re taking her to Frieza?! Damn! They must be after her healing power as well!’_ he gripped his right-gloved hand tightly. _‘I’m not recovered enough to do battle with Zarbon.’_

“Oh, you think not, do you?” Zarbon chuckled darkly. “I don’t mind forcing you,” Zarbon grinned, clearly amused by your stubborn, brave attitude. You glared heatedly at him.

“Fuck you,” you spat and Zarbon’s face hardened into a sharp glare.

“You know, a lady should speak more like one,” Zarbon chastised and you huffed.

“Oh well. You might as well drop me. I’m not gonna do anything to help you or Frieza,” you snapped and Zarbon crossed his arms over his chest.

“Stubborn, aren’t you?” Zarbon asked, though it was more of an observation than a question.

“Yes,” you affirmed quickly and Zarbon looked up to the alien with you in his arms hovering higher than him.

“Take her to Lord Frieza,” Zarbon ordered, the lizard subordinate nodded and you groaned. 

“Yes, sir!” the man shouted back.

“Why hello Zarbon. Fancy meeting you here,” you gasped and your chest locked up. That familiar gruff voice… you looked over to your left and saw what had the other two aliens gaping in surprise.

“Vegeta!” Zarbon gasped and the Saiyajin smirked. Zarbon quickly schooled himself and smirked back.

“Good to see you here. I’ve been looking for you,” Zarbon informed as he eyed you out of his peripheral.

“I guess you really are in league with him, aren’t you?” his question was directed to you but you ignored it, in favor of gaping at Vegeta. Just what in the world was he doing?! You hadn’t healed him enough to fight with Zarbon! He should know that! It was his own body after all!

“I guess you’re here to save the earthling? My, I didn’t know you’d become so noble,” Zarbon jeered and Vegeta scoffed.

“Don’t make me laugh! I have no interest in the girl. The one I want, is you,” Vegeta proclaimed as he pointed a rigid finger toward Zarbon with a smug look on his face; Zarbon’s haughty attitude melted away.

“I see,” Zarbon breathed before he looked to his subordinate again. “Take her out of here while I deal with Vegeta. I’ll bring him back to Lord Frieza myself.” With that the lizard like alien flew off with you trying desperately to watch Vegeta. He was going to get himself killed! Oh come on! Vegeta was smarter than that!

“Are you sure you don’t care about the girl?” Zarbon questioned as he watched Vegeta stare after his subordinate. Vegeta chuckled darkly; as if to prove his point he raised his hand into the air, palm opened in your direction as he stared Zarbon head on.

“You wouldn’t,” Zarbon declared with a cocky chuckle.

“Oh?” Vegeta chuckled as he cocked a brow and within a moment light of energy suddenly shot out of his palm and Zarbon gasped as he helplessly looked over when an explosion of energy stabbed whited out the immediate area; Vegeta cackled insanely. “Apparently you don’t know me very well Zarbon!” Zarbon gaped as the smoke cleared and then, before he had time to react a fist slammed into his face, snapping his head for the side as the force twisted and stretched the skin of his cheek.

“That does it, Vegeta! You’re going to regret what you’ve done!” Zarbon cried as he shot back from Vegeta to get some distance as he wiped at his swelling cheek. Vegeta crossed his arms and chuckled; Zarbon snarled at the cocky gloat and powered up. Their battle quickly escalated into a blur of fists and kicks, sometimes an occasional energy blast that would split them apart for a second.

You were falling down through the air, your sight fuzzy as the world went from gray, to black, to white in repetition; your brain was absolutely rattled as you fell through the sky. You didn’t know what had happened but your back was burning with an unbearable pain, that if your body had not been completely paralyzed, you could have been writhing; as you were, you were barely even able to grasp the concept that you were falling to your death. And then, when you were just becoming more aware of your surroundings, your body hit the water below, striking you with intense, sharp stabbing, bone breaking pain that tore your mouth open with a scream so powerful... it was absolutely silent.

_‘What’s… happening? Am I… dying?’_ Your vision blurred and started to fade in and out as things jumbled around. Your arms were limp still, you couldn’t make them move no matter how hard you tried and you couldn’t breath though your lungs were screaming for air; you were lucky enough to have had the water force your jaw shut when you been forced passed the barrier of the water's surface. And then… out of the corner of your failing, burning vision, you saw that something was quickly coming at you. 

You could hardly tell what it was for a moment before you made out a shadowed figure swimming toward you. Was it the man named Zarbon? You could not tell as your eyes threatened to leave you blind. Within a second you were shocked awake when you were able to definitely make out a white-gloved hand that snatched your own and yanked you forward. You were crushed against a white, hard breast plate, and then you found yourself pulled in a random direction. It took you a moment of staring to realize… it was Vegeta.

You grabbed onto him and he looked down at you and you held your free hand over your mouth, your eyes wide. You needed air! It felt like your chest was going to explode! Vegeta looked up, presumable to the surface of the water when you saw the muscles in his jaw clench.

Vegeta did not want go to back up yet, he knew that Zarbon would me furiously searching for him at the moment; Vegeta had given the alien the slip and plunged into the river after you when he had managed to distract Zarbon with some old fashioned brain power... though Vegeta's ability to sense energy was definitely a big benefit which allowed his success.

He couldn’t explain it but he just didn’t want to let you die. It wasn’t even the compulsion to pay you back for your service to him earlier, or your powers, though that and another few excuses did at one time or another enter his mind. He had taken things all his life and never paid anyone back. So he had no reason at all to start now... which was… confusing as well as irritating that he felt the need to save a lowly Earth woman. He just couldn’t ignore you, but maybe when he saved you this time and let you go, you could disappear unless he needed you. After all, you had already helped him despite knowing that he was your enemy. The best bet would be his not needing you again, and thus not having to see you; he could have peace of mind then. 

Growling, Vegeta pushed you against a rock formation at your back, which caused pain to scream through your body as he smashed his mouth into yours; connecting his lips to yours he pinched your nose to force you to gasp into his mouth. It was this way you two-exchanged breath. He would just have to breathe for you until Zarbon left the area, which would hopefully be very quickly.

Floating there idly Vegeta stared into your (e/c) eyes, even in the murky green water, they were very vibrant. And perhaps it was the water, but your skin looked unusually… beautiful… you almost appeared to glow in the light that filtered through the water. The moment of locked eyes seemed to last a very long few moments… you looked so beautiful, ephemeral before him. It had been ages since Vegeta had been able to hold a woman, perhaps that was what it was that was distracting him so. Vegeta knew full well that men were prone to the weakness of women and sex, and a denial of either of the two for long periods of time could cause aggression, higher stress levels, and even distraction... especially if there was suddenly an attractive woman right in front them... like you were... right in front of him.

You gasped when you felt what you immediately knew was Vegeta's tongue as he invaded your mouth and you recoiled from him as much as you could. As much as you were glad for the brief, though not necessarily healthy air, you didn’t want him to kiss you! What the hell was he thinking?! He was supposed to marry Bulma! You pushed against his chest and you felt what sounded like a growl vibrate from the back of his throat. His tongue pushed more violently for yours and he groaned when after a moment your tongues met. There was no way to escape, and you just had to face it, if Vegeta wanted it, you had no way of fending him off.

Why was it that everything around you always had become so screwed up? You didn’t want to do this; even though they weren’t together yet, you felt like you were betraying something…or maybe… you were afraid of something being born… in your heart…

You let Vegeta ravish your mouth hungrily as one of his hands grabbed your hair at the base of your scalp, the other behind your head was used to force your mouths closer together. It was odd, trying to breathe and kiss at the same time in someone’s mouth, you wondered just how long you two could really last without proper air. You suddenly gasped and your arms flailed slightly. A vision… the vision of Bulma holding baby Trunks was fading from the scene. Horror gripped your heart and you shivered, which Vegeta seemed to take as a different kind of reaction as his hands left your hair and grabbed your arms as he pulled your body tighter to his.

_‘No! It’s changing!’_ Vegeta growled lowly in warning when you tried to hit him to get him to stop kissing you. When you froze his attack against your tongue grew more ruthless, his kiss even more demanding for your obedience. However, Vegeta stopped a second later. Zarbon’s energy had moved a good ten miles to the west in a hurry. Smirking, Vegeta kept his lips latched to yours as he swam to the surface, pulling you with him. As soon as you broke the surface you pulled your lips from Vegeta’s and propelled yourself far from him with weak arms, of which you only succeeded in because Vegeta had let you slide from his grip. Vegeta swam to shore as you cautiously decided to follow him while you tried to make sure you were out of his reach... not that it would have helped you any should Vegeta decide he wanted to rape you.

You huffed for breath as you both reached shallow water and Vegeta stood up, leaving you where you were laying down, staring at him. Why in the world did he kiss you? There was no reason for it! Sure, sharing breath was fine, but that didn’t need tongue dammit! You were both scared and pissed that what you had known for so long as the future was suddenly gone. Who knew what would happen without Vegeta and Bulma being together! Vegeta heaved a sigh and sat against a rock with one leg propped up, an arm draped over it as he watched you with serious, though tired eyes. Nothing was exchanged, not a single sound.

He watched the delicious red dusting your cheeks, the way your eyes were still wide in shock, that you fidgeted nervously under his gaze. He smirked and let this head fall back against the rock, allowing his eyes to slide shut. He definitely didn’t want to do that again. He needed to recover, become more powerful, and then he would be able to take down Zarbon. 

Currently, he could have gotten killed, and he blamed you for that, for allowing yourself to get caught so easily. He could tell you were a smart girl, so you should have been able to avoid detection, especially since Frieza and his men couldn’t find a damn thing without their scouters.

With all those sorts of thoughts running through his brain Vegeta’s mind grew fuzzy with sleep and before he knew it, he was passed out. You watched Vegeta, noticing after a moment that he was very lightly, almost unperceptive in his snoring snoring.

_‘Good,’_ you grunted and forced yourself to stand up, but as soon as you did the burning pain in your back knocked you back onto your knees. You had forgotten abut that, Vegeta had wounded you. Though you were not so sure if it was wise, you knew you couldn't move with the pain you felt blazing across your back. With a twisted expression of pain, you managed to pull out your capsule case and opened it. Locating the First Aid and Disaster Relief capsule, you clicked the top, and with a nervous glance at Vegeta, took a deep breath and tossed. 

The boom the followed did what you had feared, and Vegeta jerked, his snoring cut short as he jumped to his feet, body language indicating his readiness to fight. You tensed from where you were as Vegeta quickly scanned the area before his hard gaze landed on you, and then over toward the items that were present. Vegeta blinked as he relaxed and you felt your heart flip when he walked over toward you.

“Just what is it you're doing, woman?” Vegeta grunted and you took a deep breath before speaking. 

“My back... it's injured,” you managed to inform, and as if he had not noticed before, Vegeta's eyes fell to your back. It was red and black, from raw, bleeding and charred skin. Without a doubt it looked bad, and given your lowly Earthling healing abilities, it would not doubt leave an ugly scar. It was no surprise that you had to treat yourself. Vegeta walked passed you toward the three boxes varying in size and crouched down in front of them.

“I'm not familiar with your symbol usage. Which one is the one you want?” Vegeta asked in a gruff voice and you felt your heart leap in your chest as a pink dusted your cheeks. No... way... Vegeta? Help you? Holy shit! You really were lost now! What place did Vegeta have in the world of Earth, in your world?

“Um... the one with the red cross shape,” you stammered and Vegeta reached and unlatched the box. Inside he found neatly packed gloves, gauze, bandages, scissors, a breathing mask, antiseptics, patches, even needles and the implements to sew together wounds. “In the lower level, there should be stuff there for burn damage,” you informed and Vegeta lifted out the top plastic layer to find burn cream, ointment, even more bandages, though all of them were in sterilized containers. Vegeta grabbed what he needed and walked back to you before settling down at your back. You both carefully removed what was left of the front of your shirt, and though it was barely of any use, you let your bra hang onto your shoulders with the only straps that were still intact from the explosion to your back.

You couldn't help the twitch you made when you felt the plastic gloves Vegeta had graciously put on before he touched your shoulders. You heard felt the sharp pain of Vegeta grabbing the charred skin with the tweezers before he used his other hand that he had used to make sure you did not move to take the small exacto knife to carefully cut away the peeled and black skin. Your eyes heated and wet before the tears blurred your vision and ran down your cheeks.

“To think that, that lowly creature didn't even have the ability to make sure that the prize that they wanted to take to Frieze wouldn't be killed,” Vegeta grunted in annoyance. “I never realized I was doing him such a great service in ending his life,” Vegeta growled as he continued to work on the burned skin, sending wave after agonizing wave of pain through your back. You clenched your jaw as your heart and lungs sought to work in over drive in response to the intense stimulus of the pain you faced. You had trained in emergency medical aid, but you had never actually gotten to test your skills out till now, though it appeared that Vegeta didn't need any direction on what to do. You knew it was going to hurt like hell, but there was no way around it. To leave burns as severe as yours untreated guaranteed you infection and then death.

When Vegeta finished removing every piece of unwanted tissue he carefully tried to clean around the edges of the burn on your back and made sure that your skin was as dry as possible. When he was done he ripped open the large package of gauze. The first extra large square he gently laid over your upper back, the next piece overlapping the top and covering the lower. He then ripped open another large package and wrapped his arms around your front before he paused when he felt your bra.

“You'll need to get rid of that,” Vegeta informed and you frowned though you knew better, and let your bra fall to the ground. Vegeta began the tedious but very careful task of bandaging your torso so that your back was secured.

“You'll need better burn care than this,” Vegeta commented and you nodded though you knew you had no way of doing that. You could try to heal yourself later when you had regained some energy, but at the moment, you were stuck as you were. “Ah yes, you could heal yourself,” Vegeta suddenly remembered and you nodded weakly.

“Not... at the moment though... I haven't had much of a chance to regain my energy since I healed you so... I'm not in the best of shape to even try at the moment,” you explained and Vegeta fell silent as he finished his bandaging. When he was done he stood and washed off the tweezers in the river before he placed them back in the box before replacing the top layer and latching it closed.

“So basically you're just as helpless as every other Earthling I've met,” Vegeta mused and you frowned, a glare touching your features. When Vegeta saw the look on your face he huffed a laugh.

“What's wrong? Did I insult you?” Vegeta asked in a cocky tone, not at all bothered by his lack of respect. 

“It's true that Earthlings in general are weak, especially when compared to a super powered Saiyajin like you, but at least we,” you looked down at the ground, unable to look at Vegeta now that you dared to raise your voice and yell at him as you were about to do. “...at least we live together, thriving when we work together. Sometimes people go wrong, or they get scared and do something horrible, but those people are really only in a minority. You may not value peace and the happy, peaceful perseverance of life, but it's something that we as Earthlings treasure, and I think that as long as people continue to work together to help each other to build better worlds, we don't have to be strong. If it weren't for our innate desire to help, we never would have made it to become the most abundant species on our planet, we also wouldn't be the most advanced. With the aid of one another, we've even managed to touch the sky and beyond,” you grit your teeth and waited, waited for him to laugh at you. No doubt what you had said sounded so stupid to Vegeta. There was no helping it, he and you were different creatures almost entirely, you were just similar enough in DNA to reproduce, that was it; you literally came form different worlds! There was no way for you to really explain your culture without being emic. Sure, if you were to talk about another culture, you could be etic, but when talking of the human race in what you perceived them to be like, it was difficult.

You heard the sound of his footfalls and you tensed, not at all knowing what to expect from the enemy no longer trusted to become good. You felt the heat of the suns that had been shining down on you disappear and then you felt his fingers under your jaw. You wanted to resist, but you knew you couldn't. You looked up into Vegeta's firm expression before the corner of his lips quirked and he gave a huff of a laugh.

“You were passionate, I'll give you that, Earthling,” Vegeta chuckled and you felt your heart pound and your face flush with heat. A wave of anger filled your chest and you glared at him as Vegeta continued to chuckle. You knew it, he was laughing at you!

“Regardless of whatever you think is so great about your people, at least you've proven to be worth paying attention to,” Vegeta declared and you gasped when he crouched down and pressed his lips to yours. You tensed, your eyes popping open wide as Vegeta's hand slid from your chin to the back of your head where he pushed your mouth closer to his as he angled his head to the side and slid his tongue across the crevice of your lips. Your heart leaped and pounded as your face flushed hot. He was kissing you again?! Just what did that mean?! Interest? Or just lust? Vegeta's other hand slid down your arm before he began to rhythmically stroke it. When you did not open your mouth Vegeta nibbled on your bottom lip until you found him gripping your hair tightly. Knowing better than to irritate Vegeta you opened your mouth and though you hesitated to kiss a man that may never be on your side, you met his tongue and kissed him back. Vegeta chuckled into the kiss before breaking the contact, a smug smirk on his face as he regarded your blushed cheeks and the way you averted your gaze. 

“Well then, I suggest you run along and meet up with those friends of yours. I, have work to do,” Vegeta declared as he stood and placed his hands on his hips while he directed his gaze toward the sky. “You'd better not get yourself killed woman,” Vegeta gave a huff of a laugh before he readied himself and burst off into the air, the strong wind whipping your hair.

Just great. Vegeta was such a jerk! Not to mention cocky! You growled as you used your capsule to pack the medical supplies and then used another that was filled with camping supplies, which also had a change of clothes. You couldn't wear a bra until you were able to heal yourself, but you were able to very slowly get on a new shirt. You packed up again and staggered to your feet before you decided to start walking.... once again.

 

You were at a loss now. You had decided to help Vegeta earlier because he was supposed to become... a good guy... in a way. He was to marry Bulma and have as well. But now… his future was blank to you. You had no idea what he was to become, and it was scary. Not to mention you were still shaken up over the fact that Vegeta had… not only fervently made out with you when you were helpless in the water, but had put you into a position where you had no choice but to kiss him again. Even though he had bandaged you, he still basically took advantage of you. 

_‘Now it’s more necessary than ever to get that frick'n Dragon Ball!’_ You were getting sick of everything getting in the way. Whenever you got back to the campsite and got inside the capsule home, you were going to go to sleep and not get up for days, no matter how much Bulma nagged or cried.

So you started on the walk, checking the radar to make sure it hadn’t managed to get damaged, and you were relieved to have your map back; however, you almost screamed when you realized how far away it was! How many days time, hours wise since there was no night on Namek, would that take you? Fuck, you should have taken the air scooter capsule after all. Trying to be inconspicuous wasn’t really working out anymore and you were getting to where you didn’t care. You whined loudly in frustration as you trudged onward.

Why did your life suck so much?

Well, they do say things always get worse before they get better.

You scoffed at the saying. This was such a stick in the mud! You were already livid and your situation wasn’t helping any! It was official-you were doomed. You must have been cursed somewhere in your life. Really. Or maybe you were born under a bad star.

You walked and walked until you were too tired to go on, and when that happened you would either took out a capsule for food or slept. Usually you ended up doing both, which allowed you to give yourself multiple healing sessions until you were perfectly healthy again. You vaguely wondered as you walked, how Vegeta was faring? Did he care what was happening to you? You just did not know how to think of him anymore.

You laughed as you tried to picture Vegeta giving really a hoot what happened to you. Saving you was a one-time thing. Even though he said it wasn’t, you were pretty sure it was just to return the favor of you healing him. So basically, he had no reason to care about you anymore. He’d repaid his debt.

_“You'd better not get yourself killed woman.”_

You shook your head. There was just no way! Though you felt your heart thrum and your cheeks redden when you remembered what he had said before he had left. Just what hell were you to do?


End file.
